


The secret box

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [17]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, Secrets, box - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-11-28 06:45:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11412438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Is it possible for a box to saves a live?





	The secret box

**Author's Note:**

> Now newly beta-ified by Notjustmom!

One thing's for sure, if Sherlock loves when his work is praised, he doesn’t like all the sentimentality that comes when certain cases are closed. Official thank-you speeches, gifts of all sorts, kisses from ecstatic mothers… And diamond cufflinks or tie pins!

 

But John knew that his friend may someday need a reminder of all the good he did. This is why, shortly after he meets the genius, John starts to discreetly collect every letter, article, email or gift that were all discarded without a second glimpse by the moody detective.

 

The last weeks have not been easy, and John often thought about giving the box to his friend. To help the detective understand that, even if everyone seem against him… A little chest full of mementos is the proof that no, he is not a fraud, that he helped people! Again and again and again…

 

But it is too late now to help his friend fight that oppressive feeling.

 

John was now sitting at the kitchen table, the box open in front of him. Full of life, fangirls' declarations, drawings from children, scarves with his name patiently monogramed on it by old ladies, stuffed animals, articles from the paper, printed out emails, few telegrams, letters, so much letters…

 

The brilliant madman will never know what he was…inside that box.

**Author's Note:**

> post-Falls of course....
> 
> *
> 
> Let me know what you are thinking of that series so far. 
> 
> Do not hesitate to left any secrets or B words in comment if you want me to write some :)


End file.
